


Obliging

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Safe Sane and Consensual, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Margaery gives Sansa exactly what she wants.





	Obliging

**Author's Note:**

> This is the valentine's day fic I wasn't going to write but then my words got away from me.
> 
> I may be a bit partial to that one hairstyle Natalie Dormer sported at one time where her head was partially shaved. Maybe.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Margaery smiled, watching Sansa moving her body on the dancefloor, her miles and miles of legs moving rhythmically over the heart-shaped Valentine’s Day confetti strewn everywhere, the high heels making her move just so. There was nothing coy or reserved in the way Sansa moved, no shyness in her demeanour, no modesty in the way she had dressed herself, the skin she was showing, the cleavage she was revealing.

And people always said it was Margaery who had led Sansa astray, made a good girl bad, corrupted her with her wicked, sinful ways, led her on the merry way to kink.

They were so wrong, all of them, it made Margaery want to cackle, even if that would have ruined her image, the aloof no-nonsense mask she wore.

Because she might be Sansa’s dom, her loving mistress, the all too willing controller of her pleasures, but it had always been Sansa, who had had all the power, who still had it now, was pulling the strings behind this encounter.

The bright rainbow strobes flashed and the crowd swayed to the base-beat of the music. There was a ring of space around Sansa, because everyone knew better, they were known here, their games observed, their devotion envied. There were admiring glances her way, for sure, but Margaery didn’t mind if they stayed just glances, like she never minded if anyone heard what she could make Sansa feel.

They could look as much as they liked, but no-one would get to see more skin than Sansa was showing now. That was for Margaery alone and for Sansa to agree to show.

Sansa’s short black brocade dress was a gift from Margaery and almost indecently shot, but almost long at the club they were at, she had on heels and fishnets and her hair was loose save for the braids that gathered it away from her face and swayed around her as she moved to the music, seemingly lost in her own head, but Margaery knew better, Sansa was always aware of her, especially now.

She took a sip from her drink, leaning onto the bar, almost done with her looking, passing her fingers over the shaved left side of her head, the rest of her long hair falling down her right shoulder. It was almost time to show everyone just exactly who Sansa belonged to. She had seen Sansa dress and knew she had no panties, no silky frills under that tight, snug dress that looked like second skin.

…yes, it was just about time.

Margaery emptied her delicate glass and set it on the bar counter behind her before she swayed her way to Sansa, who’d turned to her and was watching her avidly, hungrily expectant.

‘Hello, love,’ Sansa purred close to her ear, pressing her body against the rigid leather of Margaery’s corset, landing her hands on her jean-covered behind.

Margaery swayed to the music with Sansa, letting her hands wander, pressing her lips to Sansa’s lips, drinking her in like she was the sweetest nectar in the whole world, and all the rest fell away; in that moment, in that sway of their bodies, there was no-one but them.

She did Sansa right in the middle of that dancefloor, her fingers found her wet and wanting when she slipped them under her skirt: Sansa had been getting more and more excited waiting for this, waiting for her, putting on a show for her Margaery, and her alone. Sansa panted into her mouth, body still moving to the music, her climax nearing with Margaery’s steady teasing, as she let everyone see just what it was to belong, to let go and be safe.

Sansa whimpered and clung to her, fingers leaving crescent marks onto Margaery’s naked shoulders as she stilled and shuddered, slumping a little against her, heels slipping on the floor, whimpering into the whisper-space between their lips, overcome by her climax, unashamed of the people around them, because in that moment her world had narrowed down to Margaery and her fingers and the pleasure she was given.

And it was just what she had wanted from Margaery on this Valentine’s Day, and Margaery was more than willing and happy to oblige, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be moved to write a continuation if inspiration strikes.


End file.
